sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Community resources UK
"Most people participate in their communities not as part of organised groups, but in doing acts of kindness" Professor Carolyn Kagan, Professor of Community Social Psychology at Manchester Metropolitan University. / Inspiring Quotes 13 Community resources matter for community empowerment. Although Community & voluntary action has a proud tradition of innovation and doing a lot with a little, it's much harder to do something with nothing. It may be that a community's greatest resource is its people, but community action can perhaps best flourish if backed up with at least some 'real' resources. In partnerships it's been observed that community and voluntary groups can, unfortunately, sometimes get ignored because they are perceived as not bringing any (what other partners percieve as 'real') resources to the table. :*What resources are there in your local community for community groups? :*Are there places for groups to meet (affordably)? :*Is there access to Information Technology and enough support to use it? :*How easy is it for new groups to form and sustain themselves? :*Are there ways for local community groups to network and support themselves and each other? :*Is there access to support for networks (looser groups, coalitions, etc.) and not just older more traditional forms of organisation? Action Ideas Petitions *open sourcing council software - "We the undersigned petition the Prime Minister to ask the Communities Secretary to require that all software produced by councils under the Timely Information to Citizens project be released under an open source licence." No 10 petition site Deadline to sign up by: 07 May 2009 / Diary UK Resources UK *Looking after our town centres, Communities and Local Government, April 14, 2009, downloadable from Communities and Local Government UK *Ward Mapper Alpha, (unable to access 10:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC)) CAT Case Study: Battersea Arts Centre 1. 03 February 2009 Related * |*Meanwhile Space *Space Makers Network }} *My Community Rights from Locality *Seeds For Change, briefings and guides are @nti-copyright. "Please feel free to copy, adapt and distribute them as long as the final work remains @nti-copyright." *somewhereto programme which gives 16 to 25 year olds the support to access spaces they need, to do the things they love doing. *Community Shares, action learning research project examining the potential of community shares and bonds as a way to attract extra investment. *GeoVation, through its GeoVation initiative Ordnance Survey will encourage open collaboration in addressing communities’ needs where geography is a key enabler. Through open innovation, data, tools and information can be combined to create new ventures which generate social and environmental value. *Mapping data and geographic information from Ordnance Survey *Sutton Open Library, London Borough of Sutton *Space Makers Agency *the Good Gym, helping people do good while they keep fit *Social Spaces *Asset Transfer Unit, Building Community, advice and information on transforming land and buildings into community spaces *Meanwhile Project, boosting community use of empty shops in town centres *Can do Exchange Developed by The Scarman Trust to *help individuals and communities buy, sell, barter, hire, gift or use community currencies to exchange all kinds of resources. *Community Development Exchange *Community Development Foundation *Community Media Association *Ethical Property Company *Community Matters, nationwide federation of community organisations *Peppercornrent.co.uk *Our partnership NCVO project *Open Knowledge Foundation - Protecting and Promoting Open Knowledge * yourrights.org.uk Liberty's guide to Human Rights *The Free Legal Web, Barcamp page, Feed, Comments feed *Your Right To Know *The Open Rights Group *What do they know.com built by mySociety. Make or explore Freedom of Information requests *Adviceguide Up-to-date independent advice published by Citizens Advice *Environmental Law Foundation *EarthRights Solicitors Public interest law firm & environmental rights charity References Category:Resources UK